eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
2010
List of things that happened in Earth Eternal in 2010: January * 6 January: New item - Gate Scrolls introduced to the Credit Shop. * 11 January: Matt Mihaly(Aurelius) wishes everyone a Happy New Year, and also announces some future updates planned for 2010. * 13 January: Armor set - Filagree (red) introduced to the Credit Shop. * 15 January: Holiday Offer ends. * 21-27 January: Sale - Select items from the Credit Shop are on sale. * 27 January: Sale - Brief Charms begins. February * 3 February: Patch 0.8.4 released. * 3 February: Armor set - Jester Outfit introduced to the Credit Shop. * 3 February: Sale - Brief Charms ends. * 10-14 February: Harts Fest begins. * 17 February: New item - Mohawk introduced to the Credit Shop. * 24 February:Patch 0.8.5 released. * 24 February: New dungeon - The Down Below introduced with patch 0.8.5. * 24 February: New item - Exodus Stones introduced to the Credit Shop. March * 3 March: Armor Set - Assassins Armor introduced to the Credit Shop. * 10 March: New item - Fishbowl Helm introduced to the Credit Shop. * 24-31 March: Spring Break Sale. * 25 March: New item - Rotten Tomatoes Introduced to the Credit Shop. * 31 March: April Fools Silly Sale begins. April * 1 April: April fools patch notes for Patch 0.4.01.10 (Never released) posted in the Earth Eternal forums. * 6 April: April Fools Silly Sale ends. * 7 April: New Item - Fireworks introduced to the Credit Shop on April 7th, 2010. * 9 April: Announced "Earth Day" in-game. * 12 April: Announcement by Commander Kathan regarding Earth Day and the incoming Anubian attack on Bastion. * 15 April: Patch: 0.8.6 released. * 15 April: Bastion introduced with Patch: 0.8.6. * Armor: Crystal Armor introduced to the Credit Shop on April 19, 2010. * 22-23 April: Earth Day * 28 April: Hotfix 0.8.6b * 28 April: Armor Set - Templar Armor released for a limited time on April 28th, 2010. May * May is Zombie Awareness Month! * 12 May: Armor Set - Templar Armor discontinued on May 12th, 2010. * 26 May: Armor Set - Filagree discontinued on May 26th, 2010. June * 3 June: Patch 0.8.7 released. * 3 June: Corsica Revamp introduced with Patch 0.8.7 - Into the Fray! * 3 June: Player vs. Player interactions introduced with Patch 0.8.7 - Into the Fray! July August * 8 August: SparkPlay Media announces it is likely to go into bankruptcy and is actively holding an auction for Earth Eternal. The credit system is shut down and many of its items are made freely available. SparkPlay Media's CEO states that unless a buyer is forthcoming, Earth Eternal will end when its webhost shuts down the server for non-payment. * 17 August: Earth Eternal is bought off in an auction by TurnOut Ventures. Due to pre-existing contractual obligations from the Sparkplay era TurnOut Ventures is obliged to create a localized version of Earth Eternal for the Japanese market for the Japanese publisher, Sankando. This Japanese version of Earth Eternal will be called Ikimonogatari. * 31 August: The plug is pulled on the Earth Eternal website and game for lack of payment by the webhost. ---- Earth Eternal Timeline 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011